Skater Boy
by Ketz
Summary: As vezes, o medo nos conduz aos erros. Esses erros são muitas vezes irrevesíveis. Só cabe a nós tomar as decisões certas nos momentos certos. Fic baseada na música Skater Boy - Avril Lavigne. Casal não convencional, como é do meu costume.


Não sei se vocês vão gostar dessa fic, não a fiz para nenhum leitor, na verdade... Foi mais um desafio pessoal. Estava vendo uns vídeos no youtube e resolvi transformar um deles em fanfic e saiu isso aqui.

Particularmente não gostei do resultado, mas resolvi posta-la. Quem sabe isso me anima para continuar as outras?

Desclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Nem nenhuma música que aqui aparece.

E não, não é uma songfic.

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Skater Boy**

A tempestade que cai fazia com que as árvores se entortassem. Raios e trovões cortavam o céu e a TV ligada passava as notícias de várias partes da cidade cuja luz tinha acabado. A moça estava sentada na cama, o corpo coberto apenas por um vestido de verão claro enquanto folheava um grosso álbum de fotos velhas. Estava tão concentrada que nem percebeu quando sua foto apareceu na tela e o repórter começou a falar sobre sua vida.

Mesmo que se incomodasse muito, ela estava acostumada com aquilo. Não era fácil ser uma cantora famosa, e com certeza a perda da vida privada era a pior parte. No começo ficava horrorizada com a exposição, pessoas sabendo seu nome quando entrava no mercadinho da esquina de sua casa, mas agora quase não corava ao ser reconhecida.

A garota riu baixinho ao decifrar as letras com recadinhos ao lado das pequenas fotos. Fazia tempo que gostava de vasculhar nas coisas antigas do namorado, sempre com o consentimento dele, e dessa vez tinha escolhido o álbum do segundo ano do rapaz. A grande foto dele mais jovem vinha na primeira página, o rosto sério só era diferenciado por ser um pouco mais infantil, mas a pele clara e o olhar profundo ainda eram os mesmos. Atrás desta página vinham as fotos da classe dele, praticamente todas acompanhadas com algumas frases.

Era engraçado ler alguns bilhetes que vinham muito parecidos, com as mesmas expressões de prováveis piadas internas. Estes eram, em sua maioria, de garotos. Algumas declarações, principalmente a de uma garota muita bonita, que escreveu em um verde água que já perdia o brilho. Primeiro ela se desculpava, e depois diziam que também o amava e sempre amaria. Em baixo do nome dela, três riscos apressados e grosseiros em azul, provavelmente feitos por ele.

- Paixão de colégio...

A garota se sobressaltou com a voz grossa do namorado. Ele tinha acabado de sair do banheiro, só uma calça fina cobria o corpo perfumado depois do banho. Ela sorriu, um pouco corada.

- A-ah sim... Deu certo, pelo visto.

Não havia ciúmes na voz dela. Pelo contrário, parecia feliz ao concluir aquilo.

- Na verdade não. – ele sentou ao lado dela, arrepiando os cabelos molhados com uma das mãos – As amigas dela não gostavam de mim. Diziam que eu me vestia de um jeito estranho, que eu era diferente demais dela. – ele apontou para a foto de uma menina morena que sorria e depois para duas loiras - Digamos que eu era o punk da classe e ela a bailarina. Eu sabia que era correspondido, mas não chegamos a ficar juntos.

- Sinto muito...

- Não sinta. – ele beijou a bochecha da namorada, tirando o livro do colo dela – Foi melhor assim. Mudei de colégio no terceiro ano e te encontrei lá, não é? E com a ajuda do seu pai em dois anos meus clipes já estão entre os cinco mais da MTV.

Ela sorriu, o exato sorriso que fez o rapaz se perder por ela na primeira vez que o viu.

- Sinto muito por ela... Deveria ter seguido o que sentia, mas se deixou levar pelas amigas.

- Sim. E agora ela perdeu. Estou com você e não quero que seja diferente.

Ambos sorriram e se beijaram calmamente. A tempestade lá fora não importava, nunca importou.

* * *

A garota correu para atender ao telefone, o bebê chorando mais e mais devido aos raios.

- Alô?! Aaah sim! Sim senhora Tsunade! Estou cuidando sim, é que ele está um pouco assustado com a chuva... N-não grite, por favor! Já dei o leite sim... T-tudo bem... Bom jantar, espero que tudo saia bem!

Colocou o aparelho na base suspirando. Era ridículo que aos 21 anos ainda servisse de babá para vizinhos, mas o que podia fazer? Precisava de dinheiro e não tinha nada para fazer naquela quinta chuvosa. Depois de dar a décima mamadeira para que aquela pequena criatura do inferno ficasse quieta, ligou a TV, passando os canais distraidamente.

Ao passar pela MTV, o controle caiu de sua mão. Na tela, a imagem de um antigo conhecido. Um antigo e lindo conhecido que agora tocava a guitarra enquanto cantava uma música empolgante.

Com os olhos claros ainda bem abertos, ela pegou o celular, ligando para o número da melhor amiga.

- T-tenten... Liga na MTV... – a voz saia abafada, pois tinha uma das mãos sobre a boca.

- Uhn..? Por quê? – ela pode ouvir o som da TV sendo ligada e logo a mesma música tocava do outro lado da linha – Oooh Meeus Deeus!

- O que ele está fazendo na TV??

- Ele não é muito gostoso? É a nova parada de sucesso, não sabia? Está em todas as rádios.

- Tenten! Não o reconhece?

- Ahn...? Ah... Sim... É o...

- Isso! Eu não sabia que ele tinha virado cantor...

- E aposto que não sabe do show dele no sábado.

- Sábado...?

- 0800 5363

- Que isso?

- É para comprar os ingressos. Ou pela internet. Espera acabar o clipe que vai passar o endereço.

- Vem comigo...?

- Vamos chamar todas as meninas antigas? Temari, Ino... Ainda tenho o número delas! Ah... Mas você faz faculdade com a Ino, né?

- Falo com ela amanhã... Ai... Estou um pouco nervosa...

- Por quê? Ele nem vai te ver. Se ainda tiver ingressos, vai ser na pista. Vai ser esmagada para ver seu antigo casinho.

- Obrigada pelo incentivo...

- De nada! Agora vou desligar, Lee deve estar chegando!

- Não acredito que aceitou jantar com ele.

- O que pode acontecer de pior? Beijosmeliga!

- Beijos...

Ela deixou se jogar no sofá, segurando o celular ainda aberto perto do peito. Seu coração estava acelerado, e os olhos agora não saiam do rosto que era focado na tela.

Ah, como tinha se arrependido! Parecia que tinha voltado para o final de seu segundo ano, sentiu o coração saltar e o rosto ficar vermelho. Era horrível sentir esse poder sobre ela, mesmo que não estivesse ali, mesmo que ele fosse um punk inconseqüente, alguém que todos diziam que não conseguiria nada na vida.

Como era horrível estar apaixonada por alguém que ela nem sabia se ainda lembrava dela.

* * *

O carro quase não parou na vaga minúscula que as garotas encontraram. Afobadas, saíram correndo, segurando bolsas e procurando os ingressos recém conseguidos com cambistas. Estavam atrasadas, podiam ouvir a voz doce da cantora que abria o show. As pessoas cantavam junto e pelo som não deveriam ser poucas.

_This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

Passaram pelos seguranças facilmente, no palco a jovem que deveria ter a mesma idade delas cantava de olhos fechados, o vestido branco e fino se mexendo de acordo com os movimentos dela. Os longos cabelos negros arroxeados contrastavam com a roupa assim como a bota escura de cano longo. Durante o solo, ela abriu os olhos de íris prateadas, olhando para a multidão.

- Viu Sakura? Essa é a Hinata – uma das amigas loiras explicava enquanto as jovens se espremiam para chegar mais perto do palco – Ela está fazendo um sucesso tremendo ultimamente. É estranho que ela aceite abrir um show...

- Uhn... Se você diz Ino... – o coração de Sakura ainda batia forte. Estava ansiosa demais para prestar atenção. Queria vê-lo logo.

Mais duas músicas e Hinata agradeceu a presença de todos, os rosto fofamente corado. Sorrindo, ela anunciou que o show de verdade começava ali e se retirou do palco ao som de palmas e assobios.

Sakura fechou os olhos, tentando respirar direito. Em alguns segundos ela o veria novamente, e estava tremendo. Ridículo, até parecia que estava indo para um encontro.

As luzes se apagaram e o som da guitarra tocando a mesma abertura que ela tinha ouvido na TV invadiu o local, provocando gritos histéricos. O show de luzes que veio a seguir impossibilitou qualquer visão do palco, mas rapidamente tudo se focou nele.

A garota de cabelos rosados sentiu o mundo parar. Não ouvia mais nada, nem mesmo a voz dele. Aos seus olhos, só existiam ali ele e ela. As mesmas sensações maravilhosas de vê-lo, as mesmas expressões sérias no rosto claro. Deus, como ele ficava lindo naquelas roupas escuras e rasgadas!

Tenten não foi a única a perceber que ela havia parado. Todas estavam ao lado dela, tentando chama-la, mas Sakura não ia ouvir.

Pois ela só conseguia ouvir ao Sasuke.

_It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life_

O show passou rapidamente. Assim como todos ali, as garotas gritaram e aplaudiram, achando graça que aquele garoto estranho e frio que estudou com elas tivesse se tornado aquele cantor tão admirado pelo público. Tinham que admitir que tinha uma bela voz e era realmente lindo, mas ainda não gostavam do estilo. Revezavam entre se deixar levar pelo clima e cuidar da Sakura, que passou o tempo todo olhando para o rapaz, o rosto vermelho e um sorriso bobo estampado no rosto.

Quando a última música acabou, Sasuke ficou em silêncio, olhando friamente para a platéia que ainda berrava.

- Não mudou nada desde o segundo ano – Temari comentou, revirando os olhos – continua prepotente. E incrivelmente frio.

- Ele é até bonitinho, mas um idiota. Não mudou nada. Fez bem em não ficar com ele Sakura.

- Acha mesmo, Ino?

- Absoluta certeza.

- Gostaria de anunciar um... Fato muito importante que está acontecendo na minha vida atualmente.

A voz arrastada chamou atenção. Sasuke segurou o microfone, tirando-o do apoio. Algumas meninas perto delas murmuraram algo sobre 'poder sentir a vergonha exalar dele'.

- Esse show... Minha carreira, tudo o que eu consegui até agora, eu tenho que agradecer a Hiashi Hyuuga, que me ajudou e me apoiou no meu terceiro ano e desde lá vem me patrocionando. Só que mais do isso... Gostaria de agradecer a ele por ter tido e criado sua filha, Hinata.

Quando a jovem subiu ao palco novamente, gritos voltaram a ser ouvidos. Ela foi até o moreno ainda mais corada do que quando terminou de cantar e eles deram as mãos.

- Gostaria de anunciar a oficialização do nosso namoro. Hinata... Obrigado a você também, por ser muito mais do que tudo aquilo que eu desejei.

E foi depois do beijo rápido dos dois cantores que as lágrimas grossas de Sakura começaram a cair.

* * *

Sasuke e Hinata estavam abraçados no camarim em silêncio, ele acariciava o braço dela enquanto a menina se aconchegava no ombro dele, aproveitando o momento. Parecia que tinham voltado aos dias em que ambos ficavam do mesmo jeito após as aulas, sem dizer nem fazer nada, simplesmente parados juntos, se comunicando por olhares e sorrisos.

Só que naquela época não existiam berros nem xingamentos vindos do corredor e se aproximando da porta.

Os dois se levantaram, ela assustada, segurou na roupa do rapaz, ele com uma expressão brava no rosto, não gostava de ser interrompido. Foi até a porta, uma das mãos segurando a da namorada e a abriu, dando de cara com quatro garotas que deveriam ter a mesma idade que ele. Garotas que ele já conhecia.

- SEU MONSTRO! VOCÊ É UM IDIOTAN UCHIHA!

Lembrava da primeira, Ino Yamanaka, foi eleita a rainha do baile no ultimo ano em que estudaram na mesma escola.

- INCONSEQUENTE HIPÓCRITA!

Temari Sabaku, a garota mais durona que conheceu. E a mais assustadora também.

Atrás delas uma morena abraçava a garota de cabelos rosa que chorava copiosamente, o belo rosto vermelho.

- Q-quem são elas...?

- Não lembra, Hinata? Daquele álbum? Estudei com elas no segundo ano.

- NÃO NOS IGNORE, UCHIHA! OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ PARA A SAKURA!

- S-Sakura...? É a...

- Sim, a menina que eu gostava.

- OLHE PARA ELA! SEU GROSSO ESTÚPIDO!

- Quieta Yamanaka. Eu não fiz nada para ela.

Hinata fechou os olhos, não gostava quando Sasuke usava aquele tom tão cruelmente frio com ninguém, mesmo que tivesse dado certo.

- Sasuke, é por sua causa que ela está assim, não vai nem olhar para ela?

- Não é por minha causa, Tenten. É por culpa de vocês. E dela também. Não lhe devo nada.

- Idiota! – Temari ficou ainda mais furiosa ao ver que Sakura começou a chorar ainda mais – Para de falar como se você estivesse com a razão!

- M-mas ele está...

As três garotas se voltaram para Hinata. A moreninha corou, mas abriu os olhos e olhou de volta.

- Pelo o que eu sei... – a voz calma saia tímida, mas de algum jeito, firmemente – Ele foi sincero com seus sentimentos para com ela. E foram vocês que não o aprovaram, mesmo ela gostando dele. Por causa de vocês ela disse não. Por causa de vocês e da falta de confiança que ela tinha nele.

Sasuke sorriu, era a primeira vez que via a Hyuuga falar tanto e sem gaguejar. Tocou-lhe o ombro, olhando ela quando se virar assustada, sem entender bem o que tinha acabado de fazer. A frente deles, nenhuma menina falava, só se podia ouvir os soluços e o choro sendo engolido.

- V-vamos embora meninas... O que eles estão dizendo é verdade... F-foi bom rever você, Sasuke...

Os olhos negros se encontraram com os esverdeados por alguns segundos antes que a resposta viesse.

- Digo o mesmo, Haruno. E obrigado.

Nenhuma das três amigas entendeu pelo o que ele agradecia, mas Sakura sim. Ela esforçou-se para sorrir e depois parabenizou os dois pelo namoro. Saiu do local com passos curtos e arrastados, sendo seguida pelas outras.

Hinata se virou para o garoto, no rosto delicado uma expressão de dúvida.

Sasuke deu de ombros

- Se ela tivesse me aceitado, eu não teria conhecido você.

- Sinto dó dela... Vai sofrer por causa de um erro...

- Que não tivesse errado.

- Ela me pareceu uma boa garota...

- Todos te parecem bons, Hinata.

- Queria escrever uma música para ela.

O moreno arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, mas sorriu.

- Podemos trabalhar nisso...

Hinata sentiu, pelo sorriso macabro no rosto dele, que não tinham exatamente as mesmas intenções para a letra da música, mas achou melhor não comentar.

* * *

Eu disse que estava ruim...

Fazer o que, tanto minha melhor amiga quanto meu melhor amigo gostaram, então aqui está ela. O que acharam?

Beeijos

Ketz


End file.
